The present invention relates to an interface slot and speaker seat structure for a mother board, particularly a simple and useful structure to hold the interface and speaker in place.
Conventionally, an interface is fixed to a computer frame by means of bolt or brace, and the speaker is fixed by means of bolts. With emphasis on compactness, a computer frame today is designed with the smallest space for all necessary accessories. Conventionally, an interface is fixed with a bolt or a partitioning post. If it is installed horizontally, considerable space is required, thus rendering it difficult to install and remove. It requires extra fasteners for positioning, which means extra material cost is required. Furthermore, such a design requires a complicated production and assembly procedure and it does not meet the requirements of design for contemporary electronic products, including compact size and low production cost. In view of the above disadvantages, the present invention provides an interface slot and speaker seat structure for a mother board which has the following features:
(1) Simple and small fixing frame structure made by injection molding process to facilitate manufacturing and minimize cost of production;
(2) Left and right trapezoid blocks with slots are provided to hold the interface and elastic retainers are provided to secure same firmly; and a circular seat is provided to hold a speaker without use of other parts, so therefore, assembly is easy, cost of production is low, and time of assembly can be saved;
(3) Use of positioning hooks and tabs for securely attaching the fixing frame to a computer frame directly;
(4) Small fixing frame structure for installation of several interfaces and a speaker, and its use will not be limited by length or size of the mother board;
(5) It is easy to install and remove the fixing frame as well as to install and remove the interface from the slot between the left and right trapezoid blocks; and it is suitable for any kind of mother board; and
(6) Use of elastic retainers and elastic elements permit the positioning of an interface of standard thickness and length by compression.